


The Holiday

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey, Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Amusement Park, And how, Awkward Situation, Blood, Comedy, Coming Out, Embarrassment, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Gore, Hehehe, Holiday, Humor, I love pie, Long-Lost Brother, Period-Typical Attitudes, SO SORRY, Sad, Secret Crush, Slapstick, Some dark moments, Sotheby enjoys the high life, Sotheby gets a pie to the face, Sotheby is ahead of his time, Summer Holiday, Tearjerker, Tears, Time-off, Trans-Atlantic Trip, V.A is an idiot, Well-earned rest, What's going on?, Whoa!, Why?, aaahhh!, and telling people what to do, and when, because i prefer it cold, but not tea, but probably will, did, eh-heh, forgetful V.A, forward-thinking, have, hip hip hooray!, huh?, i need a cup of water, i'm crying rivers rn, i'm human and i do care, i'm proud to be sad, it tastes better, it's a very healthy response, lame puns, loans, mess-up, misheard, misinterpretation, my first crossover fanfic on ao3, no seriously, noooo!!, occur?, or a lemonade, phew!, rating may change i don't know yet, sotheby is a hero, this, to, what?, where's my cane?, who's that?, why, why do we feel for fictional characters?, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: After almost burning Dreamland down in a fit of rage, V.A Vandevere, together with Sotheby, decide it is time to go on a holiday to England.However, Vandevere is shocked to discover that Sotheby is the long-lost older brother of Robert Crawley and that he plans to visit the family...Rated G to T for the most part but some parts are more M-ish? (I think.)This story and its events take place in 1919 'coz I decided to set it in the same year as the live-action Dumbo.***I have officially resurrected this story starting by re-writing/editing chapters 6 - 8. (YAY!!!)***
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Dreamland never burns down; Vandevere still snaps in the tower, and Dumbo and the rest still escape, but V.A stops just in time before the system is overloaded. Also, Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo aren't released into the wild and stay with the troupe.

_10:35 p.m._

_May 26,_

_1919,_

_Dreamland_

Chaos had erupted in Dreamland; Dumbo, Collette and the rest of Medici’s troupe had escaped, leaving Vandevere fuming and the park without lights. What’s worse, they had taken Mrs. Jumbo with them!

‘The park…I need lights!’ Vandevere growled before he forcibly pushed a leaver on the inner wall of the tower’s Control Room down, setting the alarm off and giving himself a static shock as it sparked.

‘Mr. Vandevere, wait’, the head technician, known by the nickname Pipsqueak, said, ‘We have to reset the mains, or you could cause a surge; right now, it’s impossible.’

‘ **Nothing’s** impossible!!’ Vandevere snarled as he pushed Pipsqueak out of the way and stormed over to the panel, before turning one of the small silver-coloured switches on and off repeatedly.

‘Uh…Mr. Vandevere…’ Pipsqueak said in a concerned voice as Collette and Dumbo flew past the window, causing Vandevere to stop and watch for a few seconds before resuming.

 _‘NOOO!’_ Pipsqueak thought when Vandevere moved on to the big leavers before he suddenly stopped for some reason and took a step backwards.

‘You know what, Pipsqueak, you’re right’, he said, ‘I don’t know what had got to me just now.’

‘Phew!’ Pipsqueak said as he walked up to the panel and reset the electrical system properly, ‘For a minute there, I thought we were going to lose the park to fire.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous’, Vandevere said, ‘I’m not _so_ insane that I would burn Dreamland down in a fit of rage, even unintentionally now, am I?’

 _‘No…of course not…’_ Pipsqueak thought before saying, ‘No, sir, of course you’re not.’

Early the next morning, Collette, Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo and the rest of Medici’s troupe turned up at the closed gates unexpectedly.

‘Oh, Collette, it is you and your new friends’, Vandevere said from the other side, ‘What do you want?’

‘We’ve decided to give you a second chance, mon chere’, Collette said, ‘However, you must treat Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo properly and respectfully.’

‘That means giving them plenty of rest when they need it’, Milly said.

‘And proper food, fresh water and clean bedding’, Holt said.

‘But most important of all’, Max said, ‘Give them plenty of love!’

‘Ok, ok’, Vandevere said, ‘I’ll make improvements to all the things you’ve mentioned and rehire you; I’ll even drop my accusation of you stealing them both.’

‘Good’, Max and the others said, ‘Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo seem to be happy with that too.’

**After breakfast…**

‘Mr. Vandevere’, Sotheby said as he walked into the huge office at the top of the tower, ‘The Rolls-Royce is back from the workshop.’

‘Excellent’, Vandevere said, ‘The brakes definitely needed it after we nearly crashed into the bank a couple of days ago.’

Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘That would not have been fun at all; the newspapers and tabloids would have made the story their front cover articles for sure.’

‘I know’, Vandevere said, ‘Just the thought of the front headline being “Dreamland owner V.A Vandevere’s car crashes into bank” makes me cringe.’

‘Anyway, though’, Sotheby said, ‘Following what happened in the Control Room last night, I think that you could use a break.’

‘What do you mean?’ Vandevere asked.

‘A holiday’, Sotheby said, ‘Come to think of it, I could use one too.’

‘Sotheby…’ Vandevere said, ‘Has it ever occurred to you that we’re in the most fabulous place on Earth? We don’t need a holiday; we’re living it 24/7.’

‘No’, Sotheby said, ‘I was talking about an overseas trip.’

‘But what about the park?’ Vandevere asked, ‘Who will take my place while we’re gone?’

‘Remember your friend from junior high, Jerome?’ Sotheby said, ‘Well, he said last time I bought him here to see you that he has a degree in business management and would be happy to temporarily take over from you if you ever decided to take a break.’

‘Fine’, Vandevere said, ‘Give him a call and tell him about our plans. By the way, where are we going?’

‘I’ve decided that I want to go back home to England again and visit the estate where I grew up’, Sotheby said.

‘Sounds great’, Vandevere said, ‘What’s the name of it?’

‘Would you believe that I grew up at Downton Abbey?’

‘What??’ Vandevere asked in amazement, ‘You lived at Downton Abbey??’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘My surname is Crawley.’

‘No wonder your initials are “S.C”; I was wondering what the “C” represented’, Vandevere said.

‘Anyway’, Sotheby said, ‘We best start packing.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘So, Jerome’, Vandevere said before closing the elevator doors, ‘Don’t forget the list I’ve left for you on the desk.’

‘Ok’, Jerome said, ‘Have a nice trip.’

‘See you in a couple of months’, Vandevere said before the doors closed and the elevator car zoomed down to the base of the tower.

‘Good, you’re here’, Sotheby said, ‘I’ve just parked the car outside the door.’

‘Thanks’, Vandevere said before giving him his suitcase, ‘And here’s my stuff.’

‘Hold on a minute’, Sotheby said as they walked towards the doors, ‘Why can’t you carry it for once? I’m not your personal…’

‘Actually, you are’, Vandevere said, ‘It’s in your contract; _your_ contract that can be _terminated_ at any time.’

‘Dah, I was just messing with you’, Sotheby said as he packed the cases into the boot of the car and opened the door for Vandevere.

**Forty-five minutes later…**

‘Right’, Sotheby said when he opened Vandevere’s door after parking near the seaport terminal, ‘I’ll just unload the suitcases.’

‘Before we go inside’, Vandevere said, ‘It would be a good idea to hide the statuette, so thieves aren’t tempted to remove it while we’re gone.’

‘On to it’, Sotheby said when he pressed a small circular button under the steering wheel to lower it into the grill just as the valet turned up.

‘Ah, Sotheby and Mr. Vandevere’, the young man said, ‘I’m here to take and park the car in the spot you designated.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Just make sure it doesn’t get scratched.’

‘No, sirs’, the valet said as he sat down in the driver’s seat, ‘The car is in safe hands.’

‘Finally’, Sotheby said, ‘We now have to check-in and wait until 11:45 for the ship to come in.’

‘Let’s go inside’, Vandevere said before they began walking to the large wooden doors at the front of the building.

However, just after they had checked-in, Vandevere was sure he had spotted an all-too familiar face amongst the crowd.

 _‘Oh no…’_ he thought, _‘Not **you** again, Father…’_

‘What’s wrong, sir?’ Sotheby asked.

‘Oh, it’s nothing’, Vandevere said, ‘Come on, let’s go and sit down.’

**In the departure lounge…**

‘Oh, my goodness!!’ a 20-year old woman, Isobel, shrieked, ‘Do you see what I see?’

‘Oh, my…’ her 22-year old friend, Edith, said, ‘Is that…’

‘I believe it is!’ Isobel said excitedly, ‘The owner of Dreamland, V.A Vandevere!’

‘Let’s go and say hello’, Edith said excitedly as they walked to where the tycoon was sitting.

‘Whoa!’ Vandevere said in shock when Edith and Isobel suddenly appeared before him and Sotheby, ‘Who are you?’

‘Hello, Mr. Vandevere’, Isobel said in an excited voice before blurting out with no pauses, ‘We’resuchbigfansandweloveDreamland!’

‘Wait’, Vandevere said in a confused voice, ‘What?’

‘What Isobel was trying to explain was that we are huge fans of your films and of Dreamland.’

‘Yes’, Isobel said, ‘Especially that flying elephant of yours; what was his name again?’

‘The name’s Dumbo’, Vandevere said, ‘The next performance is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at 2:35.’

‘Thanks’, Isobel said, ‘We’d love to go, but sadly we or our families don’t have the spare money this week.’

What happened next filled the two young women with joy.

‘Here’, Vandevere said as he gave them a family voucher, ‘You will all be able to go with these vouchers; just present them at the gate.’

‘Oh, my goodness’, Isobel said, ‘Thank you!’

‘Thanks’, Edith said before they disappeared into the crowd just as a huge cruise-liner pulled into the dock outside.

‘Well’, Sotheby said as the boarding call blared from the megaphones a few minutes later, ‘It’s time to go.’

‘That it is’, Vandevere said as the first-class passengers were invited to board first.

‘That’s us’, Sotheby said as they led a line of people outside and up the gangway.

‘Let me take those for you’, a cabin-boy said as he placed the suitcases onto a brass trolley and started wheeling it through a couple of swinging doors and down a corridor, ‘Your holiday starts now.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘Right’, the cabin-boy said when they arrived at the end of the corridor outside Room No. 1, the most expensive room on the ship, ‘Here’s your room; the bathroom is to the door on the left and the two separate bedrooms are directly opposite.’

‘Thanks’, Vandevere and Sotheby said as they walked into the main room while the cabin-boy put one of the two suitcases on each bed.

‘Enjoy your voyage with us’, he said, ‘The cases are on the beds.’

‘Thank you’, Vandevere and Sotheby said before the door closed.

**Twenty minutes later…**

‘I think I’m going to enjoy this holiday’, Vandevere said just as the ship moved away from the dock and passed Dreamland.

‘Me too’, Sotheby said.

‘See you in a couple of months, Dreamland!’ Vandevere said while looking out of the port hole before the ship turned and headed out into the Atlantic Ocean, ‘England, here we come!’

_However, things were about to take an ugly turn…_

Down on the third deck, a half bald, 69-year old man named Horace Vandevere had just finished lunch the next day when he decided to go out onto the deck and have a walk around.

Meanwhile, on the first-class deck, Vandevere and Sotheby had just finished lunch in their room when Vandevere decided to go downstairs to have a look around the ship.

‘Sotheby’, he said, ‘I’ll just be going out for a while.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said before Vandevere closed the door and walked down the corridor, out the doors at the end, and down the stairs past the second deck and down to the third deck, where he noticed his father walking past before he looked up and noticed him.

‘Son’, he said, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I was about to ask the same thing’, Vandevere said, ‘Anyway, I’m on holiday with my butler, Sotheby; we’re en route to England.’

‘Really?’ Horace said, ‘I thought that you would’ve wanted to stay in Dreamland.’

‘I’ve got my old friend, Jerome, to look after everything until I return’, Vandevere said.

‘Ah, yes, Jerome’, Horace said, ‘The only proper friend you ever had.’

‘Not this again, father’, Vandevere said as he facepalmed, ‘I had enough of your complaints as a child.’

‘Anyway’, Horace said, I’m only passing through England before the ship heads to the Netherlands, my birthplace.’

‘Yes’, Vandevere said, ‘If I remember correctly, your full name before you married mother was Horace Oog der Veer, while mother was the middle daughter of the prestigious Vândé family of Toulouse, France.’

‘Ah, yes, Shelley’, Horace said, ‘I wasn’t able to attend the funeral in August 1895, but I hear you were there.’

‘Yes’, Vandevere said while holding back tears. ‘The hardest parts for me were the speeches and helping to carry the casket out afterwards; you leaving in October 1890 caused us to experience a massive amount of hardship, not to mention she kept coming down with colds and other illnesses due to the stress of it.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V.A Vandevere is pranked by a mysterious prankster on the ship, and he's determined to find out who this person is...

That night, Vandevere decided to stay on the deck until 1 a.m. to watch the waves go by.

 _‘Mother would have loved this’_ , he thought as the ship gently rocked back and forth, _‘Anyway, it’s time to head off to bed.’_

As he walked to the stairs to go to the first-class deck, he heard a couple of voices speaking.

‘Amazing, isn’t it, one of them said, ‘I can’t believe that we’re on the same route that P.T Barnum and his troupe took in the early 1860’s when they were invited to England by the Queen.’

‘Really?’ the other voice said, ‘I never would have guessed that.’

**At 9:00 the next morning…**

_‘That was delicious_ ’, Horace thought as he climbed up the stairs to the first-class deck, walked through the big doors to the left and down the corridor before stopping outside the door of Room #1, _‘This ought to teach him!’_

He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a banana peel that he had removed from his plate in the dining room after breakfast and put it right in front of the door before knocking.

‘Um…Mr. Vandevere, are you in there?’ he asked before he walked back down the corridor and disappeared through the doors.

‘Sir, someone has just asked for you at the door’, Sotheby said.

‘Thanks’, Vandevere said as he stood up, grabbed his cane and headed to the door.

‘Good morn…’ he began when he opened the door, only to find that there was nobody on the other side.

‘That’s odd…’ he said while scratching his head, ‘Sotheby said that there was someone here. Maybe they’re down the corridor.’

However, he failed to notice the strategically placed banana peel in front of the door until he took a step out.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ he shouted as he slipped and fell backwards, ‘AAAHHH!’

‘What the juice?’ Sotheby asked when he dropped his book in shock due to the sudden noise before rushing the door, only to see Vandevere on the floor, ‘Mr. Vandevere, are you alright? What happened?’

‘I must have taken a step out the door and slipped’, Vandevere replied as other passengers started gathering around.

It was then that Sotheby spotted the banana peel impaled on the end of Vandevere’s cane.

‘Sir’, he said as he walked over and took the peel off the cane, ‘I think this is the culprit.’

‘What in the world?’ Vandevere asked as he stood up, ‘Who’s responsible for this atrocity!? Who would want…or even _think_ , of doing this to the greatest person to ever live!?’

‘I honestly don’t know’, Sotheby said, ‘But whoever it is, they must just not like you.’

‘No matter!’ Vandevere said while surveying the small crowd suspiciously, ‘I’m going to get to the bottom of this and bring the culprit to account!’’

**Later that day…**

_‘Ehehehe’_ , Horace said as he sneaked into the first-class dining room, found the table reserved for Vandevere and Sotheby, inflated a large whoopee cushion and hid it under the cushion on the seat of Vandevere’s chair, _‘This’ll be classic!’_

He left the room just as the clock hit 12:30, which was when the room started to fill with people.

‘So’, Sotheby said as they headed to their table and he sat down, ‘Are you going to get the lobster like yesterday?’

‘Actually’, Vandevere began before he sat down, deflating the whoopee cushion, ‘I might have the…’

In response to the funny noise, four young kids at the table beside them began pointing and laughing until their mother reprimanded them.

‘Erica, Kenneth, Dorothy, Oscar!’ she snapped, ‘We do **not** point or laugh at other people!’

‘Sorry, mother’, they said.

It was then that Vandevere noticed something unusual stick out from under his cushion.

‘Oh, my’, he said as he facepalmed, ‘Not again! First the banana peel, and now _this_?’

‘Sounds like the same person must have struck again’, Sotheby said.

‘I’m thinking that myself’, Vandevere said when he pulled the deflated whoopee cushion out, ‘Better keep your eyes peeled, Sotheby; they could be anywhere.’

‘Yes, sir’, Sotheby said, ‘And you should be on the lookout as well.’

Two days later, the ship was approximately two hours away from berthing at the port when Vandevere and Sotheby reflected on the last 48 prank-filled hours.

‘This is just terrible!’ Vandevere said, ‘I’ve slipped on a banana peel, sat on a whoopee cushion, been sprayed in the face by a rubber hose and shaken hands with someone wearing a joy buzzer…twice!’

It was then that a man with a black moustache approached them and told Vandevere to come over to the kitchen window.

‘Um, Mr. Vandevere?’ he asked, ‘Could you please come with me for a minute?’

‘Sure’, Vandevere said before turning to Sotheby, ‘Let’s go and help this man out.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said as they followed the man to the kitchen window at the back of the dining room, where they saw a cream pie sitting on the ledge.

‘Mr. Vandevere’, the man said, ‘For all your troubles, I want you to have this pie I made for you.’

‘Why, thank you sir…’ Vandevere said before he noticed that the man had disappeared.

 _‘I’m going to enjoy this’_ , he said just as he was about to pick the pie up.

However, he was most surprised when the pie began moving supposedly by itself towards his face.

‘Mr. Vandevere!’ Sotheby said as he darted in between him and the pie just in time, ‘Look out!’

SPLAT!

‘What the…’ Vandevere said as Sotheby turned around to face him, ‘Why is your face covered in cream?’

‘I took the pie to the face for you’, Sotheby said, ‘It was another prank.’

As if on cue, the moustached man came out of the kitchen while laughing until his moustache fell off, revealing his identity.

‘No, it can’t be…’ Vandevere said in shock, ‘Father? Why did you do this?’

‘Ah, come on, son’, Horace said, ‘Don’t tell me that you didn’t have a little fun over these last two days with the pranks.’

‘Fun?’ Vandevere asked, ‘How could slipping on a banana peel possibly be fun? I could have injured myself!’

‘Not to mention that I can’t go out like _this_ ’, Sotheby said, ‘What would people say?’

‘So, you didn’t enjoy any of the pranks?’ Horace asked.

‘Well’, Vandevere said while reflecting, ‘Come to think of it, being sprayed with water from that hose was kind of refreshing, considering how hot yesterday was. Not to mention that the joy buzzer was a…um… rather pleasant shock the first time around…no pun intended.’

**An hour and a half later…**

‘There’, Sotheby said to himself after he finished wiping his face back in one of the bedrooms in Room #1, ‘All clean.’

He then put the facecloth in the wicker laundry basket under the vanity in the corner and headed into the bathroom, only to be greeted with a shock.

‘Oh my…’ he said in a shocked voice when he saw Vandevere relaxing in the bath with slices of cucumber on his eyes, ‘Thank goodness you chose to have a bubble bath this time…’

‘Yes’, Vandevere said, ‘We don’t want the same embarrassing events of a few weeks ago to occur again, do we.’

‘No’, Sotheby said, ‘I _still_ can’t get it out of my mind…’

‘At least you’re all cleaned up for when we get to port’, Vandevere said.

‘Speaking of that’, Sotheby said, ‘We’ll be there in approximately half an hour to thirty-five minutes, so you need to think about getting out, dried and dressed…’

‘Ok’, Vandevere said as he started to stand up.

‘…After I leave, of course’, Sotheby said.

‘Yes’, Vandevere said before the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the juice?" is a replacement for the phrase commonly shortened to "WTF?" on a cartoon named Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.
> 
> The paragraph that says ‘I can’t believe that we’re on the same route that P.T Barnum and his troupe took in the early 1860’s' is a reference to the movie "The Greatest Showman (2017)"


	5. Chapter 5

An hour and ten minutes later, Vandevere and Sotheby were waiting at a sheltered taxi stand in Downton Village as it was teaming with rain.

‘Ugh’, Vandevere said, ‘This sudden downpour is utterly terrible!’

‘Thank goodness for the roof over our heads’, Sotheby said just as the taxi pulled up.

‘Let me take those for you’, the driver said as he took the two suitcases to the car and placed them in the boot, ‘Where to, chaps?’

‘Downton Abbey, please’, Sotheby said as he and Vandevere hopped into the back seats.

‘Cor blimey’, the driver said, ‘You must have an important meeting with the Crawleys, then.’

‘I am a Crawley’, Sotheby said, ‘And this is my employer, V.A Vandevere, owner of Dreamland in Coney Island, New York, USA.’

‘What??’ the driver said in shock, ‘ _You’re_ Sotheby Crawley??’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘I’ve decided to visit the old house and family.’

‘Well then, if that’s the case, then let’s go’, the driver said before the car started moving down the road.

Back at Dreamland, Dumbo’s second performance without Vandevere had been a huge success; J. G Remington had finally approved the loan.

‘This is just marvellous!’ Collette said regarding the loan, ‘Someone needs to go up to the office and tell Jerome to have a telegram sent telling Mr. Vandevere about what has just happened regarding the loan.’

**End of Part 6.**

‘Well, sir’, Sotheby said to Vandevere an hour later when the taxi left as they stood in front of a huge estate, ‘Here it is. Downton Abbey, my childhood home.’

‘It’s marvellous’, Vandevere said, ‘Sort of reminds me of where I grew up until I was 16, although our house was only a third of the size.’

‘Come on’, Sotheby said, ‘Let’s go inside.’

‘That’s the front door’, a voice said as the owner ran up the stairs and made a beeline for the main doors at the front of the house.

**A few seconds later…**

Sotheby and Vandevere heard a loud crash followed by two voices saying “Sorry, didn’t see you there” simultaneously on the other side of the doors before they finally opened.

It was then an elderly, grey-haired woman recognised Sotheby as soon as he walked in.

‘Sotheby?’ she asked, ‘Is it really you?’

‘Mother?’ Sotheby said, ‘Goodness, I haven’t seen you for so long!’

‘Mother?’ Vandevere asked in shock.

‘Yes’, Sotheby replied, ‘Meet my mother, Violet Crawley.’

‘Pleased to meet you’, Vandevere said before he curtsied, ‘I’m V.A Vandevere, full name is Valiant-Ardeux, owner of Dreamland, an amusement park located in Coney Island, New York, USA. Oh, and I’m also your son’s employer.’

‘Yes’, Violet said, ‘I remember reading about the opening of Dreamland in 1912, a few days after the tragedy in the Atlantic Ocean with the Titanic sinking.’

‘I know’, Vandevere said, ‘My aunt Jacqui was on board that fateful night, returning from Paris via England to New York.’

‘So then, son’, Violet said, ‘Mr. Vandevere says that he’s your employer, right?’

‘Yes, mother’, Sotheby said, ‘And I _don’t_ need any more reminding that my dreams of working as a domestic servant were “too low” for one of my position.’

‘And what’s this about the servant class being “too low”, eh?’ Thomas Barrow and Mr. Carson asked.

‘No offence, you two, or to the other servants downstairs’, Violet replied, ‘It’s just that I can’t believe that my son decided to pursue a job far below his position.’

‘Ok then’, Thomas and Mr. Carson said before they left the room.

However, just before he could leave, Thomas noticed Vandevere through a mirror on the wall.

 _‘Whoa!’_ he thought, _‘Who is that guy?’_

‘Mr. Barrow!’ Mr. Carson said, ‘Are you coming?’

‘In a…minute…’ Thomas replied as he watched Vandevere’s reflection dreamily, until Mr. Carson realised what was going on.

‘Ok, Mr. Barrow, that’s enough for today’, he said, ‘You don’t want to make a scene now, do you?’

‘But…just look at him…those _features!_ ’ Thomas whispered, ‘He’s so… _handsome!_ ’

‘He’s a visitor here’, Mr. Carson said, ‘You don’t know how outsiders will react to your personality; it’s potentially dangerous.’

‘I suppose you’re right, Thomas said, ‘I guess I’ll have to hide my true feelings for my own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who is reading this; I don't know when the next update will be, since I've only ever seen the Downton Abbey film.
> 
> I need to watch the series (especially Season 3) to get ideas for future chapters, although this may take quite a long time due to assessments for classes etc.
> 
> Anyway, here are the first five chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold!! The new Chapter 6!!
> 
> Edits include:  
> \- More in-depth depictions of the death scene and aftermath (RIP Lady Sybil);  
> \- Thomas Barrow is now named by his first name (unless mentioned/talked to by another  
> character); this is true for all chapters;  
> \- Removal of the second section where Thomas is beaten up under the bridge in Thirsk; this will now be part of a future chapter (probably chapter 9.)

A few nights later, Sotheby was woken up by footsteps outside his door.

 _‘What the…’_ he thought as he stood up and headed for the door before saying, ‘What’s going on?’

‘Something’s happened down the hall’, Vandevere replied when he opened the door, ‘From what I’ve heard, it’s not good…’

Upon hearing this, Sotheby immediately feared the worst.

‘Sybil!’ he said as his eyes bulged.

‘Wait?’ Vandevere asked, ‘What?’

‘Holy cheese!’ Sotheby said in a panic, ‘We need to go before it’s too late!’

**Meanwhile…**

‘Sybil!’ Tom said by his wife’s bedside, ‘I’m right here, love.’

However, there was no response.

Suddenly, Sybil began convulsing.

‘No…’ Mary sobbed, ‘Please don’t leave us!’

‘Please, l-love’, Tom sobbed, ‘Just, please…please stay.’

It was a few seconds later that everyone’s worst fears were realised.

‘S-she’s not breathing!’ Mary sobbed.

‘NOOOO!’ Tom sobbed before bursting into tears, ‘My darling Sybil….’

As if on cue, Sotheby turned up at the door.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked, ‘Have I missed anything?’

Robert replied by closing his eyes sadly, clearly distraught at what had just happened, before quietly sobbing, ‘She’s…gone.’

‘What??’ Sotheby asked when he heard the devastating news before bursting into tears, ‘No…I c-can’t believe it…I was t-too late!’

‘We’re so sorry, Sotheby’, everyone sobbed.

‘Why?’ Sotheby sobbed as he made his way to Sybil’s bedside, ‘W-why d-did this h-have to h-happen? M-my young-gest n-niece…gone i-in a f-flash, a-and I d-didn’t even h-have the c-chance to s-say g-goodbye!’

‘I-I know e-exactly how y-you f-feel, sir’, Tom sobbed as he stood up, ‘At l-least our d-daughter, Sybbie, s-survived.’

‘Please, Tom…’ Sotheby said, ‘Just call me Sotheby.’

Later, after everyone had left, Cora re-entered the bedroom and sat next to the bed.

‘You’ll always be my baby’, she sobbed as she kissed Sybil’s forehead, ‘Goodbye.’

Down in the servant’s hall, Mr. Carson reluctantly broke the tragic news.

‘Lady Sybil…’ he said sadly, ‘She’s gone.’

Everyone gasped in disbelief and shock at the realisation; some were sobbing while a teary-eyed Thomas left the room, followed by Mrs. Hughes.

‘What do we do now?’ a voice asked.

‘We must continue as usual’, Mr. Carson replied while holding back tears, ‘There’s nothing that can be done to change the situation.’

**The next day…**

News of the previous night’s tragedy hit Violet especially hard; she was absolutely devastated at losing her gran-daughter during childbirth as she slowly made her way to the room where the family and V.A Vandevere were gathered.

Meanwhile, Sotheby sat down beside his employer on the couch in front of the fireplace.

‘This is the saddest I’ve ever been, and I never even knew her!!’ Vandevere sobbed.

‘I know it’s hard…’ Sotheby said, surprised that even the great man himself was wracked with grief, ‘But, as I heard my late father once say, _“Where there is tragedy and death, suffering and grief, new life and hope will always follow.”_ ’

‘I s-suppose you’re right…’ Vandevere sobbed, ‘What’s been d-done is done and we j-just h-have to accept it.’

‘Y-yes’, Thomas sobbed as he entered the room, ‘I-I can tell you, t-that she w-was one of the f-few people in m-my life w-who a-accepted me f-for who I a-am.’

‘What do you mean?’ Vandevere and Sotheby asked simultaneously.

‘You wouldn’t understand…’ Thomas replied sadly, ‘All I can say is if it had been me who died, n-no-one would h-have cared, I’m s-sure.’

‘Come on, Mr. Barrow’, Sotheby said, ‘Everyone would be just as grief-stricken as they are now; I just know it.’

On the other side of the room, Robert admitted to Cora that he was wrong in trusting Sir Philip.

‘Ok, ok’, he confessed, ‘So I was wrong about last night; about listening to Sir Philip saying that there were no complications – I should’ve listened to Dr. Clarkson instead…’

‘That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all along, Robert’, Cora said, ‘Sybil should have been taken to hospital as soon as symptoms arose, like Dr. Clarkson recommended, but you just _had_ to take Sir Philip’s word instead – and that cost our daughter’s life!’

‘Look, I’m sorry!’ Robert said, ‘Besides, there’s nothing that can be done now, is there?’

‘Perhaps not’, Violet said, ‘But we can make sure Sybil’s memory lives on.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold!! The new Chapter 7!!

_The next morning was anything but normal..._

‘Good morning, sir’, Sotheby said when he opened Vandevere’s door, ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Ugh’, Vandevere said when he stood up, ‘It was so hot last night that I needed to take my shirt off.’

‘I see’, Sotheby said, ‘You could have always opened the window slightly to keep the place cool…or, in other words, I could have done it for you.’

‘No, no’, Vandevere said, ‘This is a time to relax and escape the burdens of everyday life for a few weeks; it is not a working holiday. Besides, do you _really_ want to be working for a guest in your own family’s home?’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Sotheby said, ‘I need to move out of my work mindset until we return home.’

‘Well then’, Vandevere said while making his way to the closed door in front of the bed, ‘I’ll just go and get ready for the day.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said as the door opened and closed a few seconds later just as the sound of footsteps filled the hall.

‘Ah’, Sotheby said when the source came into sight, ‘Mr. Barrow, it is you.’

‘Good morning, sir’, Thomas said, ‘I’ve just been doing the rounds ensuring all the clocks are showing the correct time; they’re living things, you know.’

‘Uh…yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Thanks for addressing that in a timely manner.’

‘No problem, sir’, Thomas said before realising what had just been said, ‘By the way, the joke needs a bit of work.’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Sotheby said, ‘I really need to face up to the fact, don’t I?’

‘Indeed’, Thomas said, ‘It’s a game of numbers.’

‘Anyway’, Sotheby said, ‘I’ve got to hand it to you for going around the place doing that; you must be all wound up at the end of the day.’

It was then that Vandevere emerged from behind the door again, only this time he was looking for his shirt.

‘Sotheby’, he said, ‘Have you seen my shirt anywhere? I was sure I’d left it in there last night.’

‘Um…’ Sotheby said, ‘I think it’s on the chair beside the bed.’

‘Oh’, Vandevere said upon seeing it, ‘Thank you.’

‘Okay, Mr. Barrow, I…’ Sotheby began before noticing something, ‘Mr. Barrow?’

 _‘Whoa!’_ Thomas thought while watching a shirtless Vandevere make his way to the side of the bed, _‘Blimey, you’re hot.’_

‘Mr. Barrow!’ Sotheby said, ‘Are you home?’

‘Oh’, Thomas said when he snapped out of his trance, ‘Y-yes, I am.’

‘Good’, Sotheby said, ‘Because you aren’t needed here anymore.’

‘Yes, sir’, Thomas said before leaving down the hall, ‘Good day, sir.’

‘Well’, Sotheby said a few seconds later when he closed the door, ‘That was weird.’

‘What was?’ Vandevere asked as he buttoned up.

‘Oh nothing’, Sotheby said, ‘Anyway, let’s go to the Dining Room for breakfast.’

‘Right with you’, Vandevere said


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold!! The new Chapter 8!!

‘I think I know what’s been going on, Thomas’, Sotheby said as the two stood under a lamppost downtown that afternoon’, ‘The way you’ve been sneaking glances at Mr. Vandevere for the last few days…’

‘What?’ Thomas said, ‘I was just checking to see if everything was alright…and _nothing_ else.’

‘What about this morning, when he had just come out of the bathroom to put a shirt on?’ Sotheby asked.

‘That…’ Thomas replied while lightly blushing, ‘That w-was a co-incid-dence, that’s all.’

Sotheby thought about this before saying, ‘You’ve got the hots for him, haven’t you?’

‘I wouldn’t say that…’ Thomas blurted in defence before noticing the expression on Sotheby’s face.

‘Ok, I give up’, Thomas said, ‘It’s part of who I am; I’m an **outcast** and **reject _;_** society **_hates_** people like me!’

****

Sotheby was taken back by what he’d just heard; _why would society hate an individual for being different?_

‘Why do you say that?’ he asked, confused.

‘You wouldn’t understand if I told you’, Thomas replied before begging, ‘Just… _please_ don’t tell the cops!’

‘Why would I do that anyway?’ Sotheby asked.

‘The police…’ Thomas replied as dark memories resurfaced in his mind, ‘They do not treat us well; to them, we’re cattle that need rounding up and locking away. And, worst of all, society seems to support it.’

‘Oh’, Sotheby said upon realising what this meant, ‘Now I get it; you’re…’

‘Yes, I admit it’, Thomas said, ‘Say and think whatever you want; it doesn’t matter to me.’

‘No, I won’t’, Sotheby said reassuringly, ‘The law and society are backward and primitive if they think that’s fair; no-one should be subject to inhumane treatment. Anyway, I’ll just go across the road to get rid of this paper bag in the bin.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said as Sotheby disappeared.

**A few seconds later…**

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up behind him, followed by an all-too-familiar-sounding voice.

 _‘Wha...’_ he thought before backing up against a wall and saying, ‘No…just…p-please…’

‘It’s too late for that, Mr. Barrow!’ a tall middle-aged policeman said as he proceeded to handcuff him, ‘I overheard your little “confession” a few seconds ago; you’re coming downtown with me!’

‘Please…. I swear!’ Thomas begged, ‘It wasn’t what you think; we were just t-talking!’

‘Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say’, the policeman said as they walked to a waiting wagon down the road.

Meanwhile, Sotheby had just exited a shop across the road when he witnessed an appalling sight.

 _‘_ _Mr. Barrow_ _!’_ he thought before running over.

‘Get in the wagon!’ the policeman shouted before shoving Thomas into the back of the vehicle and slamming the door shut.

Just then, Thomas heard another voice outside, and this one sounded angry.

‘Let…him…go… **NOW!** ’ Sotheby growled.

‘What?’ the policeman asked in shock, ‘And who might you be?’

‘I’m Sotheby Crawley’, Sotheby replied, ‘And _that_ man is one of the household staff.’

‘You are clearly mistaken, sir’, the policeman said, ‘This man is nothing but a criminal who has only now been caught.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Sotheby asked, ‘And what is it that he has done wrong?’

‘I’m sure you already know, sir’, the policeman replied.

‘Ok then’, Sotheby said, ‘I’m going to ask you blatantly. Since _when_ did showing affection for or loving someone become illegal, hm?’

‘Well, that’s obvious’, the policeman said, ‘A person has always been able to show affection towards or love whoever they want.’

‘Exactly!’ Thomas said from the wagon.

‘Shut up back there!’ the policeman shouted, ‘The rules of “free love” _don’t_ apply to you!’

Sotheby couldn’t bear to witness any more of what had just happened, so he spoke his mind.

‘How could you, sir?’ he asked, ‘Mr. Barrow was out here a few minutes ago, minding his own business while I was at the shop across the road, when **you** somehow decided that he needed to be locked up.’

‘Sir’, the policeman said, ‘I’m sure you know this already, but the law states…’

‘Well, it’s _backward_ ’, Sotheby said, ‘And shame on _anyone_ who supports **or** agrees with it; this isn’t right. All people, regardless of their circumstances, should be able to live and love however and whoever they want without the constant fear of persecution.’

‘Ok’, the policeman said as he unlocked the back of the wagon, ‘You’re free, thanks to this man.’

‘Thank you, sir’, Thomas said.

**Later…**

‘Thank you for getting me out of that jam back there, sir’, Thomas said, ‘I really thought I was going to be spending the night – and many more – on the inside…’

‘No problem’, Sotheby said, ‘Oh, and by the way, just call me Sotheby.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter starts with a G rating which changes to M by the end for violence.

_Date unknown,_

_Thirsk_

‘And the winning team is…’ the judge said referring to a tug-of-war game that had just finished, ‘The Downton team!!’

A few seconds later, the crowd that had gathered around erupted in applause.

‘Well, sir’, Sotheby said to Vandevere, ‘Looks like we won again.’

However, Vandevere was in a world of his own.

‘Sir?’ Sotheby asked.

‘Oh’, Vandevere said, ‘Yes, congratulations. I’ve just been thinking, would it be a good idea to hold tug-of-war competitions every so often at Dreamland? I’m sure a lot of people would give it a go.’

‘Hmm…’ Sotheby said as the crowd dispersed, ‘I think you’re on to a good idea. However, it would need to be in a designated area, you know, for safety reasons.’

‘Yes, I’m quite aware of the risks involved’, Vandevere said, ‘Speaking of risks, the ground in whatever area we choose would need to be soft enough to not cause injury if a person falls down.’

‘Agreed’, Sotheby said, ‘We don’t want any accidents to occur now, do we?’

‘Most certainly not’, Vandevere said before having an idea, ‘Which is why they could be held in the ring in the Colosseum between performances.’

‘You know what?’ Sotheby said, ‘I was thinking that myself; it would help get more use out of the building as well by using it for games instead of being unused when there are no performances.’

‘Then it’s settled!’ Vandevere said, ‘We’ll make an announcement after we return home!’

Suddenly, a man ran toward them with a panicked look on his face.

‘Dear me…’ Sotheby said upon recognising his face, Jimmy! What’s wrong?’

‘It…it’s Mr. Barrow’, Jimmy puffed as he caught his breath, ‘Please…just follow me.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said as the three of them hurried through the crowds and away from the fairgrounds.

‘AAAHHH…’ someone in the distance groaned.

‘What was that?’ Vandevere asked.

‘I don’t know’, Sotheby said, ‘But it sounded like it came from the bridge over there. Come on, let’s go.’

‘Ok’, Vandevere said as they briskly walked in the direction of the noise.

‘That’s for you, worthless piece of dirt!’ a shady-looking man said to a badly-beaten and bloodied Thomas as he sat on the ground under the bridge, ‘Let this be a lesson to you; do **not** mess with our business!’

‘Ohhh…’ Barrow said weakly just as Vandevere and Sotheby approached.

‘Sir’, the other thug said, ‘We need to get out of here; they’re coming.’

‘Blimey!’ the leader said in a panic upon noticing the two figures running towards them before he and the others quickly darted away.

‘Oh, my goodness’, Vandevere said upon seeing what had happened, ‘Thomas!’

‘What’s wr…’ Sotheby began as he approached, only to be utterly appalled by the sight before him.

‘What have they done to you?’ Sotheby asked Thomas with a concerned look on his face.

‘Ooohhh…’, Thomas said weakly, ‘They…we got…into a tussle, and they beat me…took all the money I had…every last penny’

‘Primitive…’ Sotheby said angrily while looking at the horrific scene before him, ‘Just primitive animals.’

‘Yes’, Vandevere said, ‘They ought to be ashamed; beating people up like that, and what for? They’ll one day come across the wrong person, and then they’ll be in for a shock.’

‘You said it, baby’, Thomas murmured.

‘What was that?’ Vandevere said, ‘Sorry, I couldn’t hear you properly.’

‘I said…maybe’, Thomas blurted, ‘Yes…maybe.’

‘If only…’ Sotheby said, ‘If only I’d been here when this happened…they would have got a hiding.’

‘What do you mean?’ Thomas asked.

‘It just so happens that I’m an expert at kick-boxing’, Sotheby said, ‘Which is the last thing that anyone would expect from a servant.’

‘Dah, it’s ok’, Thomas said, ‘I’m used to being treated like shit – my father wasn’t exactly loving when it came to me, especially after finding out that I’m…’

‘No, it’s not’, Sotheby said, ‘As I’ve told you before, _no-one_ deserves inhumane treatment by anyone.

‘Anyway’, Vandevere said, ‘Everyone’s about to head back home.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘I think you should go to bed and get some rest. You’ve had a tough day.’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Thomas said as he helped him up, ‘I can’t stay here all night like this, can I?’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for violence, swearing and implied sexual content near the end.

_A couple of weeks later, a special guest was putting on an opera performance at Downton…_

‘Sotheby’, Vandevere said as he was about to head upstairs, ‘Why don’t you come up and sit with the rest of us?’

‘I will in a minute’, Sotheby said, ‘I just have to do some things down here first.’

However, Vandevere sensed that something wasn’t quite right and descended the stairs.

‘Sotheby, what’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘I just can’t believe it!’ Sotheby replied sadly, ‘First it was Lady Sybil, and now Matthew…killed in a road accident!’

‘Look here’, Vandevere said, ‘We all miss them terribly, every single one of us. However, we must move on with life at some point.’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Sotheby said, ‘They’re gone now, and there’s nothing that can be done to bring them back.’

‘Anyway’, Vandevere said before disappearing up the stairs, ‘I’ll keep a seat for you for when you come up.’

‘Thank you, sir’, Sotheby said.

**A short while later…**

‘Anna?’ Sotheby asked while standing at the top of the stairs leading to the servants’ kitchen, ‘What are you doing down here?’

‘I’m just getting something to help with my headache, sir’, Anna replied, ‘I’ll be back up in a minute.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said as he headed for the stairs, ‘I suppose I better be going as well.’

‘Hey’, Mr. Green asked just as Anna turned around to leave the kitchen, ‘What are you doing?’

‘Just getting medicine for my headache’, Anna replied, ‘I’m just leaving now.’

‘However, Mr. Green wouldn’t move out of her way.

‘Excuse me’, Anna said, ‘What are you doing?’

‘You look like you could use some real fun’, Mr. Green said with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly, he roughly pinned Anna against one of the benches and forcibly kissed her.

‘What the…she began before being punched to the floor and dragged out of the kitchen to an empty room, all while screaming for help.

‘Shut up, will you!?’ Mr. Green said as he pinned her to the bed before closing the door, undoing his trousers and hovering above her, ‘This won’t hurt a bit…I promise.’

Meanwhile, Sotheby had just climbed half-way up the stairs when he sensed something was amiss.

 _‘Oh my’_ , he thought as he rushed to the servants’ staircase, _‘Anna hasn’t come back up!’_

‘Anna?’ he asked in a panic upon entering the kitchen, ‘Anna? Where are you?’

It was then he could hear muffled screams coming from down the hall.

 _‘Goodness me!’_ Sotheby thought as he ran out and down the hall, ‘Anna!’

‘I thought I told you to be quiet!!!’ Mr Green growled as he slapped Anna hard across the face, ‘Just be a good girl for me and let me do my work. Ok!??’

However, this didn’t stop Anna form struggling against him.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud bang, revealing a horrified Sotheby on the other side.

‘WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!!??’ he shouted at the top off his lungs, ‘GET OFF HER!!!’

‘Why don’t you just **_fuck off_** , wanker!?’ Mr. Green shouted.

Right then!’ Sotheby growled, ‘I’m going to count to three, and you had better let her go before then!’

‘ **Never**!!’, Mr. Green shouted.

‘One…’ Sotheby began.

‘You can’t stop _me_!!’ Mr. Green shouted.

‘Two…’ Sotheby continued.

‘Why don’t you go back upstairs _where you belong_!??’ Mr. Green said.

‘Three’, Sotheby said before Anna bit Mr. Green’s arm, causing him to nearly fall off the bed while she escaped.

‘Quickly, Anna’, Sotheby said, ‘Run out.’

‘Yes, sir’, Anna said before running down the hall.

It was then that Sotheby pinned Mr. Green to the wall with his hand.

‘Listen here, villainous valet!!’ he growled, ‘I’m going to tell Lord Gillingham about what happened in here **and** the kitchen tonight!! Understand!?’

Mr. Green nodded in response.

‘Good’, Sotheby said before letting him go, causing him to collapse, ‘Now, do your trousers up and get back up there! You’re an absolute disgrace!’

‘But…’ Mr. Green began before being cut off.’

‘Enough!’ Sotheby said, ‘I won’t be hearing any more from you! And mark my word; if I catch you touching or even _looking_ at Anna again, I’ll ring the police!!’ Understand!??’

‘Yes, sir’, Mr. Green said after swallowing nervously.

‘Sir?’ Anna said to Sotheby the next day in the drawing room, ‘I just want to thank you very much for last night.’

‘Yes’, Robert said, ‘You’re a true hero. We are forever indebted to you.’

‘Thank you’, Sotheby said, ‘I wasn’t expecting this.’

‘Nonsense’, Anna said, ‘You saved me from a dreadful and frightening situation.’

‘Yes’, Cora said, ‘If that isn’t cause to celebrate, I don’t know what is.’

‘Speaking of that’, Robert said before looking up at Thomas on the other side of the room, ‘Barrow, would you please?’

‘Yes, milord’, Thomas said as he walked over.


	11. Chapter 11

Approximately a week later, Dreamland was crowded with holidaymakers, as usual during the summer months.

‘Goodness me, it’s hot today!’ Holt said while standing in the shadow of the Tower.

‘You can say that again, Dad’, Milly said while standing beside him, ‘If only there was a way to cool off…’

She was interrupted when a crowd of people flocked to and gathered around the main gates as a car pulled up outside.

‘Why have all these people turned up here suddenly?’ Milly said, ‘Come on, let’s find out!’

‘Right with you’, Holt said as they made their way over to and through the crowd to get a better look of what was going on.

‘Oh, my goodness!!’ Collette said upon recognising who had just stepped out of the car, ‘Do you know who _that_ is??’

‘Um…no’, Holt said, ‘I don’t think I do, anyway.’

‘I’ve never seen either of them before as well, ‘Milly said before asking, ‘Who are they?’

‘You’ll find out soon enough’, Collette said as the two mysterious men made their way into the park while the crowd dissipated.

‘So’, Robert said to Thomas, ‘This is Dreamland; home of the world-famous flying elephant, Dumbo.’

‘Yes, milord’, Thomas said, ‘I wouldn’t mind seeing him myself.’

Suddenly, Collette appeared from out of nowhere, causing Thomas to jump in shock.

‘Ah’, Robert said, ‘You must be Collette Marchant, Queen of the Heavens.’

‘Oui, oui, monsieur’, Collette said, still in awe at what was happening as she gestured to Holt and Milly to come over, ‘I never thought I’d see you at Dreamland. Anyway, what are you doing here?’

‘Well’, Robert said, ‘My brother-in-law’s taken ill, so I’m here to visit him; goodness knows why he requested that I come…’

‘I see’, Collette said before introducing the two people beside her, ‘Anyway, these are Holt and Milly Farrier, fellow performers of mine.’

‘Pleased to meet you, sir’, Holt and Milly said.

It was then that Thomas noticed that Holt was missing an arm.

‘Pardon me, sir - I mean, Holt’, he said, ‘But I notice your arm is missing.’

‘Ah, yes’, Holt said, ‘I lost it during the war.’

‘I see’, Thomas said with interest, ‘Where were you stationed?’

‘France’, Holt said, ‘Lost it to an infected bayonet wound.’

‘Interesting’, Thomas said, ‘I was shot through the hand.’

‘Let me see’, Holt said.

‘As you wish’, Thomas said as he undid the leather glove on his hand and showed it to him.

‘Good heavens, that must have been painful’, Holt said in shock, ‘The bullet’s gone right through, bone and all!’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘The pain was horrendous, unlike anything I’d felt before; I’ve lost some movement in my fingers because of the nerve damage, but otherwise, I’m fine.’

‘Anyway’, Robert said, ‘We’re on our way to Dreamland Tower.’

‘Oh’, Collette said, ‘It’s just behind the Colosseum if you turn to your left.

‘Thank you’, Robert said before he and Thomas left for the Tower, ‘See you later.’

‘You too’, Collette said.

‘Whoa!’ Collette said, ‘I wasn’t expecting the day to turn out like _this_.’

‘Neither were we’, Holt and Milly said as they walked back to the Colosseum.

Meanwhile, the guards at the base of the Tower couldn’t believe what they were seeing as the doors opened.

‘What the??’ they asked in a confused tone, ‘Who are you two??’

It was then another guard appeared from the stairway.

‘Ah, yes’, he said upon walking over, Mr. Robert Crawley and Mr. Thomas Barrow, if you could please follow me to the elevator…’

**A few seconds later…**

‘Here we are’, the guard said, ‘The top floor; Mr. Vandevere and Sotheby are away on holiday currently, but you can see Jerome if you wish.’

‘That’s what I was going to tell you about’, Robert said, ‘Sotheby’s my older brother.’

‘Really?’ the guard asked, taken back by what he’d just heard.

‘Yes’, Robert said, ‘He and Mr. Vandevere are staying at Downton Abbey for a couple of months.’

‘I see’, the guard said before leaving, ‘Well then, I’ll leave you to it. Good day, sir.’

It was then that Thomas noticed an open door to the left of them.

 _‘Well, well…what do we have here??’_ he thought as he walked inside the room and recognised the name on the desk.

However, he was more shocked upon seeing this person’s occupation displayed underneath.

_“Sotheby_

_Butler to V.A Vandevere”_

_‘Oh my goodness’_ , he thought, _‘I need to tell His Lordship right away!’_

As if on cue, Robert came into the room.

‘Barrow?’ he asked, ‘What are you doing in here?’

‘I found something on the desk that may be of interest to you, milord’, Thomas replied while stepping aside.

‘Goodness me, you’re right’, Robert said, ‘My brother is Mr. Vandevere’s butler; somehow I’m not surprised…’

‘What??’ Thomas asked in shock, ‘How come?’

‘He had a dream of entering service ever since he was a boy’, Robert said, ‘We used to play with an old toy tea set in the nursery as kids; he would pretend to pour and serve me tea as I sat at a little round table – we also used to sneak downstairs into the kitchen, where the cook would always give us treats.’

‘I see’, Thomas said, ‘Everyone seems to have dreams of the future, except me…’

‘Ah’, Max said upon entering the room, ‘Holt and Collette said you would be up here, sir. Anyway, I am Max Medici, founder and original owner of Medici Bros. Circus, which in turn is now owned by Vandevere Enterprises.’

‘Pleased to meet you, Max. I am Robert Crawley, also known as Lord Grantham’, Robert said before addressing Thomas, ‘And this is Mr. Thomas Barrow, under-butler of Downton Abbey.’

‘It’s an honour to meet you, Max’, Thomas said.

‘So then’, Medici said, ‘What brings you to Dreamland?’

‘Max’, Robert said, ‘This may come as a shock to you but…would you believe that Sotheby’s my older brother?’

‘What??’ Max asked in disbelief, ‘Mr. Vandevere’s butler is _your_ _brother_??’

‘Yes’, Robert said.

‘I can’t believe it!’ Max said, ‘I have to go and tell everyone!’

‘However’, Robert said before he could move, ‘That’s not the main reason why we’re here; I’ve heard that this is the home of the world-famous pachyderm, Dumbo.’

‘Yes’, Medici said, ‘Became famous during our last performance as an independent travelling circus, when he captivated the audience as he flew around the tent a few times; a few days later, Mr. Vandevere visited and purchased the circus, which is why we’re stationed here now.’

‘I see’, Robert said, ‘Will he be performing tonight, by any chance?’

‘Yes’, Max said, ‘Dumbo’s next performance is at 7:00 p.m. in the Colosseum.’

‘We’ll be sure to be there’, Robert said, ‘Thank you.’

‘My pleasure, sir’, Max said before leaving, ‘See you later.’

At 6:55 that evening, Robert and Thomas were invited into the VIP box overlooking the ring in the Colosseum.

‘Once again, Max’, Robert said to the ex-ringmaster sitting beside him, ‘Thank you for inviting us here.’

‘No problem, sir’, Max said as the lights dimmed out, ‘I’ll pass it onto Jerome after the show.’

‘LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!’ a tall, grey-haired man dressed in ringmaster’s attire said into the microphone hanging from the ceiling, ‘May I present to you the one…the only…LET’S GET READY TO DUMBO!!!’

As if on cue, a spotlight turned on above the circular platform where Dumbo was standing, dressed in a red and gold headscarf and blanket as the audience cheered.

**Forty-five breath-taking minutes later…**

‘That was amazing!’ Robert said as the stands below began to empty, ‘I never thought I would see an elephant take flight.’

‘Me neither’, Thomas said, ‘It was absolutely astonishing!’

‘Glad you enjoyed it, sir’, Max said, ‘I’m sure that Milly will appreciate it; she’s Dumbo’s trainer, you know.’

‘I see’, Robert said, ‘Well then, I thank her for the tremendous effort she put in to teaching him how to fly.’

Approximately a week later, Robert and Thomas had returned home from their trans-Atlantic trip.

‘So’, Mrs. Patmore said as Thomas came into the servant’s hall, ‘How was America?’

‘Good’, Thomas said, ‘Very modern. We visited an amusement park named Dreamland.’

‘How exciting’, Daisy said, ‘Did you go on any rides?’

‘We went on the Rocket to the Moon Roller Coaster; I’ve brought back a photo of us on the highest point of the ride’, Thomas said, ‘We also witnessed, believe it or not, a flying elephant.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous!!’ Jimmy said, ‘There ain’t no way an elephant could fly!’

‘But it’s true!’ Thomas said, ‘Dreamland is the home of Dumbo, the world-famous flying elephant. Just ask Sotheby or Mr. Vandevere.’


End file.
